Time Lapse
by Spaced-out Luna
Summary: AU; Mudd travels back in time to kidnap Lily Sloane and the founder of Star Fleet, so Kirk can never imprison him on his own planet. But he runs into a little trouble when the crew of the Enterprise interferes with his plan. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS


**A/N: Drama: This is a slight AU, only because Luna is the only person on the planet who owns The Star Trek Chronology, and knows that Star Fleet Academy was created about 200 years after the Warp Drive. (I actually have only seen the new movie, but she's got the Star Trek Encyclopedia memorized, so I think we'll be good)**

**Luna: Since I am the only author who has seen the original series (Next Generation and all the others are wannabes), I'll quickly explain why our story is AU. I don't know for sure that the series doesn't name the creator of Star Fleet academy (because, again, I refuse to watch anything besides original series), so if it does, completely forget their name. Mudd, who is from the original series, goes back in time, and then, when he goes forward in time, he accidentally arrives in the alternate universe timeline of the newest movie.**

Years. Years of being nagged at; years of listening to them pointing out my _nonexistent_ flaws. It's enough to drive a person insane. Or to make their eardrums burst. James Kirk condemned me to a fate worse than death; the only thought that kept me alive was doing the same to him. Eventually, I perfected my plan for revenge. Oh, you may think the Starfleet crew can stop me. But not if I stop them first.

Sunlight filtered through the branches of the tree where Rita Williams sat. She had her business text book open in her lap, and was taking notes. She looked at her watch. Lily was supposed to meet her there five minutes ago. Lily was her room-mate, who majored in engineering, kept her half of the room very messy, took notes on napkins, and was always running at least ten minutes late.

"Rita!" called a voice from below. Rita instantly knew that something had gone wrong, which was nothing new.

Rita was almost afraid to respond, "What did you forget this time?"

"The science fair is in ten minutes and I haven't even started my project yet!" Rita felt a hand on her leg, shaking her.

Rita knew what was going to happen as Lily tugged on her one final time. So she threw her textbooks to the ground and held out her hands to break her fall, "What the hell do you expect me to do?" Rita yelled after recovering.

Lily paid no attention, already sprinting to the dorm building. Rita, after muttering a few choice words, gathered her books and followed.

* * *

Lily opened the door, hitting the light switch, and almost didn't notice the random creeper sitting on Rita's bed in her rush to her cluttered desk.

Her first reaction was, as normal, to assume the worst and act violently. "Rita! I forgot my textbook in my classroom! Give me yours!"

"I really don't think business work will help in this situation…" Rita began to protest, but Lily had already grabbed her textbook.

She ran over to the stranger and began hitting him with the textbook screaming, "Creeper, creeper, creeper!"

Mudd swore, "Mother-"

Rita joined in, "Watch your mouth!" before throwing her left shoe at him.

Amidst the chaos, Mudd managed to reach into his pocket and pull out what appeared to be a small television remote.

Lily continued to beat him while Rita dove into her closet for more ammunition.

There was a faint buzzing noise as Mudd pressed a button, and Lily felt the air pressure in the dorm room suddenly drop. She backed away from the possible rapist and stood in awe as a rip seemed to appear in midair in the center of the room. There was a _whooshing_ noise as the rift expanded, and the edges swirled around a central point. The portal opened to reveal a black oblivion, with the occasional streak of light.

Lily managed to duck just before a shoe flew over her head, and sailed into the portal.

Rita's head popped out of the closet, "That was my favorite Italian leather pump!"

"Not our biggest worry right now, Rita!" Lily called as she felt the air current tugging her toward the rift.

Mudd laughed manically as he reached into the closet, his hand closing around Rita's arm.

Lily was knocked off her feet and tried to hang on to a leg of her desk. Her papers whipped through the air as Rita crashed into her, sending them both flying toward the portal.

Rita heard Lily's scream echoing around her, and felt her own cries ripping through her throat. Then; crushing blackness.

* * *

"Shields at 30%, Captain!"

Captain Kirk leaned on the edge of his command chair, watching the photon torpedoes ricochet off the outer hull of the Romulan Warbird.

"Transfer all power to forward…" Kirk was cut off by a repeated beeping noise from Uhura's communication console.

"Captian, we're being hailed by the Centurion." Worry laced Uhura's voice, "He wants to negotiate terms of our surrender."

"On screen, Lieutenant." Captain Kirk swiveled his chair around to face the floating head of the Romulan commander.

"You are a worthy opponent, Captain Kirk." The hailing frequency failed for a few seconds and the Centurian's image flickered on and off, "You will beam yourself over to my ship, _alone_, to hear my terms."

"How do I know you'll keep your word after I agree?"

"Oh, I have given you no word. You have five minutes." The image flickered once and was gone.

Kirk sat at his chair for a moment, then arose and turned to his first officer, "Spock, you're coming with me. Have Scotty meet us in the transporter room with two phasers and communicators."

* * *

The transporter room of the Romulan ship materialized in front of the Captain. He and Spock held up their phasers and stunned the transporter operator and guards in synchronization.

They began to step off the platform when a sudden gust of air pulled them off their feet. The portal began to open just as three more Romulans burst through the door.

Two girls tumbled out of the rift, followed by a middle-aged, fat man.

"I've done it!" The man sat up, throwing his arms in the air, "I've captured the creator of Star Fleet!" He lifted Rita's limp arm, "Once I've killed her, I won't be imprisoned on this god-forsaken planet, and Star Fleet will never exist!" Mudd's evil laugh was cut off when he noticed where he was.

"Oh, fu…" He was cut off when he was kicked in the head by a Romulan guard.

"Explain yourself." The Romulans didn't seem to notice Kirk and Spock's presence.

"Scotty, lock on our coordinates; have McCoy prepare to receive two injured women and…"

Kirk was cut off as the Romulans dragged Mudd away and the transporter room began to dissolve in front of him.


End file.
